Need for Speed: Payback/Downloadable Content
Need for Speed: Payback features various downloadable content packs that each include a varying amount of additional content. Released content includes pre-order packs, post release packs, bundle packs, and boxed bundles. Game Releases ''Deluxe Edition'' The Deluxe Edition release of Need for Speed: Payback was made available for pre-order following an announcement by the official Need for Speed website on June 2, 2017. Press Release: Electronic Arts (2017) EA Reveals New Action Driving Fantasy with Need for Speed Payback. Available at: http://news.ea.com/press-release/ea-studios/ea-reveals-new-action-driving-fantasy-need-speed-payback It was released on three days prior to the standard edition, but its availability as either a physical or digital only purchase varies between regions. It includes Need for Speed: Payback and is bundled with three downloadable content packs. *''Need for Speed: Payback'' *''High Roller Pack'' **''Speedcross Story Bundle'' *''Platinum Car Pack'' Additional Content Packs ''Platinum Car Pack'' The Platinum Car pack was included with pre-orders of either the standard or Deluxe Edition release of Need for Speed: Payback. It is also included with the Deluxe Edition and Deluxe Edition Upgrade bundle, but is not available for purchase by itself. Included with the Platinum Car Pack are five unique Platinum designs for five cars in Need for Speed: Payback that can be purchased from certain dealerships. *Five uniquely customised and tuned cars; **[[Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 (1967)|Chevrolet Camaro SS "Platinum"]] **[[Dodge Charger R/T (1969)|Dodge Charger "Platinum"]] **[[Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Gen. 13)|Ford F-150 SVT Raptor "Platinum"]] **[[Nissan 350Z (2008)|Nissan 350Z "Platinum"]] **[[Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport (Mk7)|Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport "Platinum"]] *Platinum Blue tyre smoke (5 items) *Platinum Blue underglow neon (5 items) ''High Roller Pack'' The 'High Roller Pack (or Deluxe Edition Content) is a content pack included with the Deluxe Edition release and the Deluxe Edition Upgrade bundle. It includes exclusive Deluxe Edition items, career bonuses, and the Speedcross Story Bundle. *''Speedcross Story Bundle'' *Exclusive Deluxe Edition content **''Deluxe Edition'' Nitrous Colour (5 items) **''Deluxe Edition'' Licence Plate **''Deluxe Edition'' Leaderboard icon *Unique bonuses **5 Premium Shipments **5% Rep Bonus **10% Discount on in-game Bank ( ) purchases ''Speedcross Story Bundle'' The Speedcross Story Bundle was released on December 19, 2017. It is included for free with the Deluxe Edition release and the Deluxe Edition Upgrade pack. It includes the Speedcross Story pack and two cars. *''Speedcross Story'' *4 awards *Infiniti Q60 S *Mini JCW Countryman Upgrade Bundles ''Deluxe Edition Upgrade'' The Deluxe Edition Upgrade is a bundle pack that was released on November 10, 2017, and includes all the content from the Deluxe Edition release that can be applied to the standard release. *''Platinum Car Pack'' *''High Roller Pack'' *''Speedcross Story Bundle'' Shortcut Packs ''Fortune Valley Map Shortcuts'' The Fortune Valley Map Shortcuts pack was released on February 13, 2018. Purchasing the pack will reveal the location of multiple collectibles, activites, and Gas Station across Fortune Valley. *Activity locations **Jumps **Speed Runs **Speed Traps **Drift Zones *Collectible locations **Billboards **Chips *Gas Stations Car Bundles ''Mini John Cooper Works Countryman & Infiniti Q60 S Bundle'' The Mini John Cooper Works Countryman & Infiniti Q60 S Bundle was released on February 13, 2018. It includes two cars, that can be individually purchased, but does not include any other Speedcross Story Bundle content; *2 cars **Infiniti Q60 S **Mini JCW Countryman ''Pontiac Firebird & Aston Martin DB5 Superbuild Bundle'' The Pontiac Firebird & Aston Martin DB5 Superbuild Bundle was released on March 20, 2018. It includes two cars, but they can be individually purchased outside of the bundle pack; *2 cars **Aston Martin DB5 **Pontiac Firebird Trans Am ''Chevrolet Colorado ZR2, Range Rover Sport SVR, and Alfa Romeo Quadrifoglio Bundle'' The Chevrolet Colorado ZR2, Range Rover Sport SVR, and Alfa Romeo Quadrifoglio Bundle was released on June 19, 2018. It includes three cars, but they can be individually purchased outside of the bundle pack; *3 cars **Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio **Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 **Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR ''All DLC Cars Bundle'' The All DLC Cars Bundle was released on June 19, 2018. It includes all seven stand-alone downloadable cars, but they can be individually purchased outside of the bundle pack; *7 cars **Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio **Aston Martin DB5 **Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 **Infiniti Q60 S **Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR **Mini JCW Countryman **Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Cars Alfa Romeo Quadrifoglio The Alfa Romeo Quadrifoglio pack was made available on June 19, 2018 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Aston Martin DB5 The Aston Martin DB5 Superbuild pack was made available on March 20, 2018 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 The Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 pack was made available on June 19, 2018 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Infiniti Q60 S The Infiniti Q60 S pack was made available with the Speedcross Story Bundle on December 19, 2017 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Purchasing the Infiniti Q60 S on its own does not include any other Speedcross Story Bundle content. Range Rover Sport SVR The Range Rover Sport SVR pack was made available on June 19, 2018 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Mini John Cooper Works Countryman The Mini JCW Countryman pack was made available with the Speedcross Story Bundle on December 19, 2017 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Purchasing the Mini JCW Countryman on its own does not include any other Speedcross Story Bundle content. Pontiac Firebird The Pontiac Firebird Superbuild pack was made available on March 20, 2018 and can be purchased individually from any bundle packs. Speed Points Speed Points are a premium currency in Need for Speed: Payback that can be purchased and spent on Shipments. There are 6 different packs that can be purchased with each including certain amounts of Speed Points. *250 Speed Points *500 Speed Points *1050 Speed Points *2200 Speed Points *4600 Speed Points *5850 Speed Points References Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Downloadable Content List